


Peter Parker VS the Forces of Evil

by animefan419



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: Peter Parker and Star Buterfly vandalize many Daily Bugle billboards from across many dimensions for their annual prank week until they are finally caught by Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool where they end up meeting a Peter Parker who was originally a spider who became human. After their escape they both end up going to school with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fan fiction I have came up with that was based off of someone else's work and got inspired. Hope you like it.

What if there was a world where Peter Parker was originally a spider who turned human? Being the adopted son of Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool, he still has a lot to lean about the human world. Peter tries to fit in while having to deal with his animal instincts and learns about love, friendship and other important things about the human world. The life of a high school student isn't easy especially when his best friends Harry and Ned alway poke around in his buisness almost getting his secret exposed,twice.(Long story.) One such incident involves a girl from another dimension and meeting another version of himself from a parallel universe. It all starts on a hot summer day.

"Why does it have to be so hot? Do humans always sweat so much?" Peter said trying to keep himself cool.

"Unfortunately kid some humans sweat more than others and I would have to say that you are one of those others."

"Thanks a lot dad. You know how much I hate water. Are there any other places on my body that I should be worrying about that involves generating water?" Peter said obviously annoyed as his father finally parked the car.

"I'll tell you when you are older. Have fun at school kiddo and since you have been so good about hiding your powers lately I will allow you to stay at either one of your friends houses today after school."

"Why the change of heart? You have always been so skeptical about keeping my DNA a secret." Peter was now confused.

"If you must know, I am on a mission that involves a couple of pranksters who keep on vandalizing Daily Bulgle property. Most of them are just pictures of Jamason."

"Now that you have mentioned it, I think that I have heard about that on the radio and I personally think that it is strange that all of those Daily Bugle billboards keep being turned into strawberries. Great now I want strawberries."

"Way ahead of you kiddo and I have even packed some flies in your lunchbox for later. Remember Peter no mentioning of your spider backround. I don't want to have another call from the principle." Wade said after he dropped Peter from school. Things were going well until he ran into Flash Thompson and there were times when Peter wanted to punch him from all of those times he has let him bully him, but that would mean that he would be breaking his promise. Meanwhile, Wade was following the trail of giant strawberries only to be saved by giant spider webs and he was sure that this wasn't Peter's since he was still in school.

"Star, I really think that this is a very bad idea on so many levels."

"Peter, why do you have to such a buzzkill and besides you hate the guy just as much as I do." Said Star who has just turned another Daily Bugle billboard into a bunch of strawberries. Peter then sighed making sure that his webs caught every last strawberry was caught before they hit the ground.

"At last I have finally found the pranksters. Did you two know how hard of a time I had just trying to find you two?"

"I guess it could have been worse. You might have ended up in St. O's." Said Peter giving her an "I told your so look."


	2. Time to Come Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about summer vacation, Peter Wilson is ecstatic, but he is unsure about telling Harry Osborn about is deepest darkest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is going to be a collection of short stories, so hang in there.

"Ned?" What is it Peter?" Ned asked trying while at the same time trying not to peel his eyes away from the clock.

"How come everyone has so much energy? I thought that most humans hated school." Ned was the only person who knew about Peter's secret and when Wade found out about a few weeks later, he was actually releived that there was another person that he could trust who would be willing to teach Peter about the human world. Even after that incident, Peter ended up being grounded for a week.

"See that clock over there?" Ned asked with a smile on his face.

"What about it?" Peter asked now curious.

"Today is the last day of school and when the clock strikes noon. It would mean three months of sweet freedom. In other words, summer vacation."

"Wow! This summer thing must be fun if everyone is excited about it." Peter said with a wide smile that showed his fangs.

"It is and trust me Peter, you won't be disappointed because to arrow we are going to see a movie and then we'll go to the beach where I'll teach you how to get you hooked up to one those beach babes. Don't worry, human girls don't eat their husbands."

"Well, if anyone is going to teach Peter how to get a date, it should be from another girl."

"Hi MJ! Are you going to going to the beach with us?" Peter said smiling thinking about seeing Mary Jane in a bathing suit. Mary Jane Watson was the only other person who knew about Peter's secret and of course she was going with since she didn't want Harry and Ned corrupting the young spider's mind with dirty thoughts.

"Of course I'm going! Why wouldn't I? Peter, I know that this maybe too sudden, but I think we should let Harry and Gwen in on your secret." This surprised Peter a little.

"I was actually thinking about telling Gwen, but Harry? I am not so sure. You do realize that Harry and Spider-Man are on bad terms after that Green Goblin incident."


End file.
